wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Gerrhae War
The Gerrhae War was a campaign fought against the vile Tzeentchian warband known as the Host of the Unending Tower by the Ordinators Space Marine Chapter and allies from the Inquisition's Ordo Malleus. History The Gerrhae War began after the chief librarian of the chapter, Auspexus Autronius Sulla, received a precognitive vision of a Tzeentchian multi-sector empire arising out of a warp rift opened in the Gerrhae sector, adjacent to the Ordinators' own home sector of Azuran. A masterfully-orchestrated coalition of traitor Astartes warbands - the Host of the Unending Tower - ambushes and massacres an Ordinator frigate carrying a fell tome of dark knowledge through an artificial warp rift, seizing it and using its knowledge to begin carving out a realm of its own in the Gerrhae Sector within the Segmentum Pacificus.emerges from the newly-opened rift bound as allies or as thralls to the Sorceror-King Nagem of the Unending Tower, the mortal lord of the daemon world of Ythisshis. A fleet and army of bound daemons (including daemon princes), a maniple of Rubric Marines, over thirty thousand cultists, and Nagem's own traitor Astartes companies numbering a total of seven-hundred and seventy-seven strong tear their way into reality using Nagem's massive collection of arcane and daemonic lore. Preceded by cults on every planet in the sector, a massive wave of uprisings occurs which leaves all the worlds not destroyed by the forces of the Unending Tower locked in civil war. Millions of innocent Imperials are dead by the time the Ordinators arrive at the head of an Imperial Navy fleet and Guard army. The worst of these battles occurs on the world of Bellator in the Bellator-subsector, a martial recruiting fortress-world of over a billion. Through skillful usage of nuclear fusion weapons, Nagem slaughters 244 million civilians, destroys the capital, and destroys over half a million Arothi Imperial Guardsmen taking part in the invasion of the planet. The Sorceror-King Nagem is nearly caught in an Ordinator counter-ambush by orbital assault, but manages to flee through his warp sorcery while his army is slaughtered around him. The Ordinators, along with an allied chapter, its name hidden in the archives, eventually turn the tide with the help of the Ordo Malleus by sealing the warp rift and either liberating or exterminating any planet along the path of the Cult - led by the dual Sorcerer-Kings of Land and Void, Nagem and Ahtu, respectively. Though the war is incredibly costly and results in the destruction of the sector's de facto capital of Bellator - it comes to a decisive end with the deaths of Ahtu in the Battle of of the Blood Nebula, followed by the eventual cornering and slaying of Nagem and his entire Chaos Space Marine warband as well as their patron Lord of Change, O'kazhk's banishment, above and upon the surface of the the newly re-inhabited world of Martyr's Hope. The duel between Nagem and Decimus Aurelian is remembered as one of the Legatus' finest moments, ending in a skillful decapitation blow which destroys the morale of the remaining Tzeentchian forces and the total massacre of the Chaos Astartes and Cultists that ensued. The remains of all the Tzeentch dead and their foul artifacts were entombed in a secret glyph-warded chamber far hidden deep in a nearly-inaccessible mountain range on the world, secured safely away from the now-prospering colony on the world, which celebrates the victory annually. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperium Category:Ordinators Category:Ordinators (Chapter) Category:Space Marines Category:Azuran Sector